Beautiful
by JESSting123
Summary: Big brown eyes stare unblinkingly into that other form of a world.And Elliot Stabler is in love. Not what it sounds like in the summary or in the beginning of the story. AU. EO. R&R!


**Disclaimer:**** Nope. Still ain't mine. Little dickheads.**

**Author's Note:**** Uhm...I dunno. EO. AU. R&R! U kno I luv 'em!**

Big brown eyes stare unblinkingly into that other form of a world.

I love those eyes. Absolutely beautiful. When she's happy, they shine like the chocolate syrup you pour on your ice cream. When she's sad, they get wide and watery and look like big puppy dog eyes. When she's angry, they get darker than normal and look more like huge dark pools of almost black water.

She's one of the most expressive people I know. But she's quiet. She doesn't talk about her feelings unless she really, and I mean _really_ trusts the person she's talking to. She doesn't talk but she speaks through her eyes. One look into them and I can read every emotion and thought in her soul.

"Honey?" I ask and when she doesn't answer I ask louder this time, "What're you doing babydoll?"

"Nothing. I'm just...looking. Thinking." She then glances up to me with her big, cinnamon sparked chocolate eyes and smiles.

"Okay. You'll tell me when you're done though. Right?"

"Of course. I'll tell you." She then grins at me again sleepily. "Don't worry. I won't be longer than a few minutes."

I smile back at her and nod.

As I stand there watching her, I think over everything that she is and has become.

Physically? One of the most beautiful and precious creatures I have ever seen.

She has long, flowing hair that reaches the small of her back. It's light brown with little red and dark blonde highlights in it. Her skin is baby smooth and olive toned. She has high, lovely cheek bones. Her lips are full and pouty. Her eyes are almond shaped and her turned up nose crinkles at the corner by her eyes when she laughs or smiles. Her smile is wonderful, also. Bright, big and shiny. Lovely just like her.

Her personality? One of the most beautiful personalities I've ever had the pleasure to interact with.

She's kind. Emphatic. She knows when people are sad or angry and also knows exactly how to help them or at least calm them down. She holds a grudge as bad as I do and although it is sometimes annoying as hell, it is still adorable.

I glance back to her and smile warmly to myself when I notice that she has fallen asleep on the deck chair in front of me. Just like she always does. I pick her up and carry her like a baby. Once I'm upstairs I lay her down in bed and turn on a small night light. I walk backwards to leave the room, my eyes still on her small figure.

"What are you two up to, El?" I hear my wife behind me and grin when she wraps her arms around my waist.

"I told Mini-You that I'd stay out on the deck with her while she watched the fish in the pond for awhile since it's summer break. Then she ended up falling asleep on the deck chair before I could drag her up here. So I carried her up. What're you doing up at this time of night? Shouldn't you be in bed? I mean...you have to work tomorrow right?"

"Yea. I heard you come up the stairs and when you didn't come to bed pretty quickly then I decided to come check on you." She then smiles into my shoulder."Figured you were in here staring at her again." I feel her smile again and she starts walking backwards, pullin me with her. "Come on. Let's get to bed."

"Okay." Before we get all the way out the door I hear my nine year-old daughter stir and we both turn back to her.

"Lookey there Liv. Someone was playing like they were asleep on us."

"Well...she is my daughter isn't she? We both enjoy you snuggling with us _and_ we're both lazy."

I hear my daughter giggle and say, "Night Daddy. Night Mom."

"Night, Lacey. We love you." We say together and smile at each other then our daughter.

"Love you guys, too." I leave the room knowing that both the most important things in my life are safe. One will soon be resting in my arms and the other is tucked safely and comfortably into her bed right down the hall.

And it's then I realize, like I have every night since the day my daughter was born, I am completely, totally, head over heels in love with both Olivia and Lacey Stabler.


End file.
